Doll or Puppet
by DemonReflection04
Summary: Her eyes acted like a barrier. Her body acted like a shield. Ike knew that this village was a mistake to visit, but he couldn't help but be drawn to the girl. She was hiding something, and she was afraid. It only caused more trouble with the fact that she was mute. -Contains Ocs- Rated M for blood and violence.


**A/N: I ,sadly, do not own these characters. Nintendo does. **

**I know I'm already writing another story, but I just couldn't help it. XD I have so many ideas and I know some are taken but I really wanted to post them up, you know? I just can not wait to post them later. Still need work on my writing though:P**

**-Warnings- This is probably the most gory I'm going to right. I will write a lot of them, but their crucial to the story. The other chapters..well let's just say some may be bloody and some will not. BUT please give this story a chance. *puppy eyes***

* * *

Prologue: A Doll's Addiction

The dark sky compares to an endless black hole. Billions of tiny stars stuck and shined in the never-ending blanket. You can search all you want, but the moon was nowhere in sight, leaving the village in pure darkness. Cube-like buildings surrounded by lifeless, thick trees were covered with nothing but shadows. The wind was colder, harsher, than a normal breeze, sucking every speck of heat.

Silence.

The village was asleep. Its usual noise, gone, and was now replaced with nothing but a faint sound of a clock ticking. It had the appearance of a defenseless, innocent group. It would appear to be heartless if someone was to disrupt it.

Someone knew better, for above the tallest masterpiece and valuable treasure, the clock tower that told the village the time of day, was a cloaked figure standing. Their clothing stood out from the shadows; its long, hooded cape was pure white. The hood concealed the person's face, only revealing their striking blue eyes. Their sapphire orbs reflected the few lights of the hidden buildings, indicating that someone was aware of the person's presence. Its ears could hear people's words coming from their mouths, even the faintest whisper.

Finally, it was time. It was time the second the clock striked twelve. The bells chimed, echoing the land and breaking the completely quiet atmosphere. The clock gave its warning.

The figure's clothes rustled slightly as a hand peeked out of the closed cape. Ivory skin, slim fingers, small fist, the hand belonged to a young woman. Her eyes gave a relaxed, almost bored, vibe as her hand swiftly spread and exposed an oversized shuriken with her fingers clinging in the middle.

The ringing of the clock's bell slowly faded into nothing. She prepared, stepping back, and threw the weapon into different directions of the town as it broke apart into smaller parts. Daggers stabbed the ground. They were her targets. Her other hand joined out in the open as she furrowed her eyebrows and a spark snapped between the two palms.

Flames violently sprung out, replacing the daggers and spreading everywhere. The burning heat caused a panic; people came out of their homes with children and their precious belongings. Animals cried out and were out of control. The calm village was now a chaotic outburst.

Her foot lazily shifted in front of the other and the same with the other foot. She slowly walked to the edge where the tip of her boots peeked under the air. The blazing fire surrounded the villagers, either blocking their paths or caging them inside. They screamed and yelled for help, but everyone was trapped. Many attempted to put out the flames, but it was futile.

The cloaked woman merely stared at the event as if it was just a game. Many eyes turned to her form and didn't know whether they should feel relieved or even more frightened. She stood still, visible in everyone's view as she tilted forward…and fell.

Her white attire separated into two as if wings flapped behind her back. Underneath the cloak was a pale red shirt and shorts that came with her combat boots. Her glowing blue eyes slowly closed as the ground came closer and closer.

Suddenly, she flipped forward and softly landed almost as if she was a rose petal instead. Her feet gracefully stood on the ground and all the flames disappeared into nothing.

Her cloak slid back to the front, hiding her red clothing as her eyes slid open. Men, women, and children stared wide eyed at her and then cheered. She only stood with a nonchalant expression as a man came forward.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us!"

She ignored his praise and asked emotionlessly. "Where is the mayor?" She received confused glances instead as people wondered where the mayor even was. It was rather unsettling that he wasn't spotted in the village at all. The woman glanced at the man in front of her, and when he was about to speak-his expression turned into one of horror and pain.

Little spots of red now stained the gleaming white cloak she wore. A crimson liquid dripped on her unsheathed sword, trickling on her pale fingers. Her eyes were still emotionless; she did not care. The man's body fell down on his back while his own blood engulfed him. She gazed at the crowd, ignoring his corpse.

"Where is the mayor?" She asked again with the same toneless voice. It was silent again as she waited for a response.

Instead, there was a small cry. A little boy was on his knees, hugging what was left of his father. His teardrops streamed down his cheeks and onto the man's deathly pale face. Her electric blue eyes simply glanced at him and narrowed them in irritation.

Sharp daggers lifted from the ground and threw themselves in every direction of the crowd. Their razor-sharp blades sliced through bodies, stabbing civilians in every dangerous joint. Cries of grief, screams of agony, and a type of emotion glinting in their eyes filled the scene. Their rapid footsteps rumbled the ground as they tried to escape the threatening weapons. Strangled yelps of panic came out of their quivering mouths.

She stood in the same position. She watched all the terror unfold before her, unaffected by the deadly spikes striking in the air. She walked forward, casually walking down a path. Her eyes never strayed away from the cracked dirt. However, they clashed with two unharmed guards.

"Why are you doing this?" Neither of their mouths moved, only their stances prepared. "You don't have to go this far!" The rough, uncertain voice of a man came from a device on the soldier's belt.

"You communicate with me through a mere device?" She stated monotonously.

"They don't need to be included in this. Spare them!"

"They were included in this the moment you signed the contract." She informed nonchalantly. Her sword swung horizontally, splitting them both effortlessly. She walked further, deeper into the town until his voice screeched from a corner.

"I beg of you, please stop!" The mayor pleaded.

"You shouldn't have messed with this organization."

"I'll do anything! Just stop!" With a flick of her wrist, her fingers caught a dagger from the air and tossed it forcefully, hitting her target in the forehead.

"That isn't possible." She walked over the corpses, not even acknowledging their deaths or sparing them a glimpse.

"Why?!" His voice cried out desperately from another direction.

"Because he chose me." She sidestepped to dodge a sword aiming her head, and struck the female guard in the chest. But that wasn't all. She twisted the blade emitting an agonizing shriek. Pools of crimson liquid started dripping out as she continued turning the sword inside the guard's body. The woman's eyes started to dim and her face lost color by the second. She gripped on the blade, pulling it but was pushed back against her will.

Finally, she let go. Her eyelids remained open along with her mouth which still let out a fountain of blood. The cloaked swordswoman dragged her blade out and traced lines on the guard's arms, leaving cuts in the shape of a number.

"She's already dead! How could you just do that to the dead?!" The mayor cried out in another device. She ignored him as she continued to carefully draw with the tip of her blade.

Abruptly, she lifted the body's remains and held it in front of her as she turned around. Dozens of silver arrows pierced on the hanging carcass. When the arrows finally stopped coming, the girl was thrown away as if she was a useless shield.

"Please, just...please..." The old man trailed off in desperation. A guard stood in front of her with his pair of Sais ready in his hands. He charged at her, but she simply waited. His armored body came closer and nearer to her own, but she didn't make one move. "You can not leave this village without being unharmed after all you have done." His voice became louder; the thin blades an inch away from her stomach. She tilted her head.

The sound of metal scraping and clinking one another was accompanied with a squishing sound of a cracked bone.

Her sword easily blocked his Sais. Her white covered shoulder was now tainted with blood, dripping from above. She blankly stared at the guard's head, now brutally stabbed in the head. Her cowl was now ripped off, hanging with the sword embedded on the man.

"Y-you're just a little girl?!" Her face was now revealed, below her sapphire orbs was a small, petite nose and her lips forming a thin line. She glanced behind; she was caught between the two guards.

In one swift movement, the living guard was instantly on the ground along with his motionless partner. Her sword was pointed towards his head as she looked down with only her eyes.

"S-sir!" The guard managed to mutter out. A shuriken flew by her face; her free hand caught it and vigorously threw it down to his stomach. "Her- her…her face…" He panted out in pain.

"What about her face?"

She gracefully pinched the shuriken and pulled it slowly across his skin. The guard failed to notice the twinkle that shined in her eyes. He yelled in gritted teeth, his body trembling. She kept pulling, digging it deep into his skin making scarlet squirm out. "She…" He trailed off, interrupted by his own scream.

"She what?!" The mayor frantically questioned. The girl stood up reluctantly and took a step forward; never removing the sword from his head instead she lowered it to his neck.

"Stop! Please! I'll tell you, just-ugh!"

"Speak." Her voice was so calm, too relaxed for his own good.

"He's in the tower where the gates are!" She pushed the tip of her sword on his neck but not enough to draw blood. "W-wait! I told you!" She pressed deeper and slashed his neck. Blood squished out endlessly, his body weakening and dropping his head down on the ground. She finished his life after she gave him her words.

"I do not like traitors." She walked away without even a glance.

* * *

The mayor ran up the narrow stairs in panic. His legs were leading him blindly as his frenzied mind was in chaos. All of his other guards, dead, and the only ones left were his personal knights, three of them protecting him from the manslaughter. No one would believe it, not even him himself. One person, one little girl, killing hundreds of his villagers so easily, so viciously, it was the most terrifying nightmare.

He stopped, panting heavily, knees shaking. He was a mayor with no family, no relatives at all. He was in a predicament and needed help to get out of it, so he turned to an organization. Only the one he picked was the **wrong** one. He already signed the contract, there was no turning back. He should've known. He picked up the words behind those lines, his instincts telling him to not get involved. Those people were monsters in disguise, slaughtering machines that enjoy torturing others. He had his intuition to stay away from them, but he ignored it. He should've **known**. They had secretive smiles in their eyes the moment his hand touched the pen. Their minds, since the beginning, were already thinking numerous ways to punish them for any hint of betrayal. It was already too late; they were already prisoners.

Screams, grunts, splatters, clangs, it came from downstairs. Their pleas were ignored, cutting them off with more agonizing cries. His guards prepared themselves for the worst, none of them noticing that they were missing one. Every one of their bodies tensed as they stared down at the doorway, waiting for the killer to arrive. What they didn't expect was her sudden appearance. Her forehead landed on the tip of their swords. They didn't know how it happened or how they didn't even notice her. Her pure white cloak was now stained with lines of blood, blood from the villagers. Her skin was free of any bruise or scratch, but that wasn't the reason of their shocked minds.

_It was her face._

The corners of her lips were tilted up in a sadistic smile, her eyes glinting with amusement. It was as if she was daring them, knowing that they wouldn't kill her. She was enjoying their hesitation, their reluctance to rid of the source of the massacre.

"Get out of the organization right away." The mayor's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife. Her eyes slid toward the man. She noticed that he ran out of devices to speak through. She giggled at the reason behind his shown presence. "They forced you into this, didn't they? Do you realize what you're doing?"

_She was a little girl._

"I know." She took a step forward, but the guards couldn't bring themselves to move.

"This is horrible," the mayor murmured, "They tricked you, didn't they? I'll help you get out of this, so stop and calm down."

"But I don't want to."

_An innocent, little girl._

"This isn't normal-" The mayor gasped as splashes of blood stained the walls. The girl was in the same spot; the tip of the sword was still on her forehead, the other guard lifeless on the ground. Suddenly, her figure started fading. "An illusion?"

"Correct." The same girl was unexpectedly placed behind the guard and in front of the mayor. A piece of glass was lightly touching soldier's face with her arms around his neck. The guard turned around frantically, only to have her arm grip tighter making him struggle to breathe. "I wasn't forced." Her face betrayed no emotion. The glass shard dug into his cheek. "They offered."

"Why?"His voice came out in a whisper of disbelief.

"You know that feeling?" She asked as she forced the guard onto the ground. "That feeling, that urge, to see or get something." She lowered the glass into his chest while paralyzing him, dragging the piece slowly across his skin. "You don't want it, you **need** it. You just can't get enough of it." She unsheathed her sword and raised it above her head. "You can't fight it no matter how hard you try."

_She looked like a princess._

She stabbed his arm and pulled backwards without lifting it, his blood spilling out of the gash. She twisted it and jabbed deeper, his grunts growing louder, the pain overbearing.

"This feeling that lives inside you…you can't get rid of it because than it will kill you too." She pulled out the sword hastily, another yell of anguish. She stabbed his leg. "This is happening to me." His stomach was next. A pool of crimson blood circled around him. "My willpower is weak against it. I always want to see more of it." His pleas came out like his blood. He wanted it to stop. He begged for it to disappear. Only more came.

"Possession." She stated with slight amusement. The man was struggling to breath; his eyes were bloodshot, his vision blurring. Her sword landed softly near his face, the flat side of the blade turned his head to face her. "When I feel the last breath of life coming out of the person, I look into their eyes." She traced the tip on his other pale cheek and started drawing. "At that point," she lifted her sword and plunged his chest, ending it, "it's being God." The mayor's eyes widened in shock, darting from the drawing carved on the guard's cheek to the girl in front of him. The cuts swerved in curls, almost forming the number two. Blood dripped, more in purposely deep cuts. It was a drawing.

"It's like a maze made of what you want…but there's a hole." She flicked her sword in front of her face, watching the blood drip and fall. "The thing you want offers relief," she lowered the blade and met his panicked eyes, "but it's a trap."

"The bloody swan." He whispered in fear as she walked closer. The carved drawing of a swan made naturally out of blood.

_She looked like a damsel in distress._

She swung her sword, making the blood slither off. Her eyes held a different color. They weren't just blue. They were violet.

Wind blew powerfully towards their direction. Her cloak swished back and forth, removing her hood and revealing silky, silver hair.

_A girl who never received her hero._

Her emotionless gaze stared straight at him. Millions of glass shards surrounded her, tips pointing at him. They cracked, breaking into beautiful small diamonds the size of a nail.

His village was quiet like the night before, only it was covered in complete and utter silence. The innocent village was now covered in blood, corpses, and pure destruction. The only sound he could hear was his own short, shallow breathing coming out of his mouth.

She raised her sword, straightening it perfectly parallel to the ground. In an instant, the glass pieces zoomed in a flash and pierced into his skin. They were so tiny, so many. His scream of pain and agony echoed in the empty village. No one was able to hear it.

_A girl who resembled a broken doll._

His eyes drooped weakly along with his head. His arms were numb, covered in his own blood. His legs were completely dead with her sword stuck into his skin and her chin on the hilt.

"Addiction," she started off calmly, soothingly yet tonelessly, "is a cruel game." She carelessly pulled it out in slow strides. The last thing he saw were her violet eyes reflecting nothing but darkness. He didn't notice her sword in position to kill, right above his heart.

But it was too late, because right after she said that last word, all he saw was black.

_A broken, little doll surrounded by corpses._

* * *

**A/N: You may not understand this chapter, but it supposed to be that way. Do not fear though, it will be cleared up later in the story. This is still a progressing story, so if you like it then review~ it to me. Anywho, do you know who the girl is? I hope it isn't obvious... who amI kidding it probably isXP. So before I start/continue this rambling, all I want to say is...**

**~Review~**


End file.
